


city lights

by MarinaraDeath



Category: Kickthestickz, Phan
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phanfiction, phan highshool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaraDeath/pseuds/MarinaraDeath
Summary: Dan isn't the happiest. But he's in love? and he's getting closer to his crush, Phil Lester.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan woke up late "ughhherghhhhhblaagh" Dan groaned and stretched his arms and grabbed his ringing phone. "what?" he squinted his eyes focusing on his phone "oh shit I'm gonna be late" he muttered to himself and jumped out of bed getting ready quickly and skipping ironing his hair and not eating breakfast. He ran out the door and two blocks over and just missing the bus, he ran and yelled getting the bus to stop. "Get on the bus you delinquent" the bus driver said annoyed. "Haha loser" Joe Sugg said and the rest of the bus snickered. Dan put his hood up and walked quickly to the back of the bus to sit alone. He sat in the last seat of the bus and shoved his earbuds in his ears turning on Teenagers by mcr. "EMO!" Joe yelled. Dan blushed and winced at the comment realizing he didnt plug his earbuds into his phone. "god today already sucks" dan said quietly. "kshhh" the bus stopped and opened the doors, everyone rushed out, "try to be on time for once tomorrow" the bus driver said as Dan walked by. "sorry.." Dan whispered and got of the bus. "no not again" Dan muttered banging his fist against his jammed locker. "hey, need some help?" Phil Lester asked as he walked by. Dan blushed furiously "I..uhiju..yea, m-my loc-ckers jammed" "I can help with that" Phil said smiling "whats your combination?"phil asked "10-57-3" dan said, finally not stumbling over his words. Phil twisted the lock and yanked open the locker easily. "that was pretty jammed huh?" Phil said "hehheh yea.." Phil smirked as he saw the reddness creep back on Dan's face. "your welcome" Phil laughed. "T-hank yo-u" Dan said mind stumbling. Phil smiled, such a bright smile, such a beautiful face. "well see you 'round Dan" Phil winked and walked away. Dan stood there in aw, did his crush of since what felt like forever just help him with his stupid locker and WINK AT HIM? "RINNGGG". "shit" Dan swore and grabbed his things from his locker and slammed it shut then running to his first period history, History was never extremely hard for him, but often times it could be unbearably boring. But at least he had his best friend chris in his class. He walked into class early taking a seat in the back row. "hey Dan" Chris said leaning over to Dan "Hi, guess who talked to me today?" Dan smiled. "was it your booyyyffrriienndddd" Chris teased " hes not my boyfriend" Dan blushed "he barley knows me" Dan stated. "Yet you know everything about him?" Chris laughed "shut up" Dan said looking to the front of the room then looking back to Chris. "what about PJ, hm?" dan smirked "and what about him?" Chris retorted. "don't tell me i don't see you two talking and blushing" Dan said. "th-hats nothing" Chris said. "Mr. Howell!" Ms.Jackson said. Ms. Jackson had to be a favorite teacher of Dan's because of her name but also as she was a genuinely good teacher doing her job right. "Yes?" Dan replied. "would you mind sharing your paragraph about why you think world war two had a ceasefire?" Ms.Jackson said. "ok" Dan got up and read his paragraph to the class and discussion soon after started. As class ended with the class groaning about tonight's assignment Dan rushed out of class quickly walking down the hall. Dan, being clumsy as usual wasn't looking where he was going and ran straight into Phil.


	2. Chapter 2

"s-sorry..iwasntlookingwhereiwasgoinghahaimsuchaclutzsor-" Dan said but was cut off by Phil. "Haha it's okay Dan, I'm probably clumsier than you to be honest though" Phil said kindly and softly laughing. "haha I'm not so sure bout that but nice talking to you again" Dan said then blushed realizing how obvious it seemed that he liked him. "well see ya later Dan" Phil said and walked away to his next class and dan did the same. "Open up to page 322" Mr.Brown Dan's math teacher said. Dan wasn't the smartest, but math wasn't necessarily difficult for him, mr. brown wasn't the nicest teacher, but he did his job and that was the important part. "rinnggg" "don't forget to have pages 324 through 327 done when you get into class!" mr.brown said as everyone rushed out of class to lunch. Dan walked to his usual table to find Chris and Pj. "Hey guys" dan said sitting down at the table. "Hey" Chris and Pj said in unison. Dan set his bag down and grabbed a granola bar out of the bag and chewed on it, out of the corner of his eye he swore he could see pj touch chris's hand and Dan smirked at Pj and Pj blushed realizing he'd been caught. Chris looked at Dan questionably, Dan shook his head. "Chris what time is it?" Dan asked. "11:45" chris replied. "I have to go to english early" Dan said lying. He left walking to english wanting chris and pj to be alone together ;). As Dan walked into a hall of lockers. He walked quickly knowing Joe Sugg's locker was around here. "Hey!" Dan realized he had ran into 'the joe sugg' his bully and enemy. "Watch where you're going twerp!" Joe said and shoved Dan to the ground. "s-or-ry" dan sputtered. Joe snorted and walked away stomping on Dans hand, Dan winced at the pain. "hhhh" dan groaned squinting his eyes, still on the ground eyes shut. Laying on the ground only for a minutes he then felt a hand grab his hand to pull him to his feet. "Cmon Dan get up!" Dan opened his eyes to see a concerned phil trying to get dan up. Phil pulled Dan up, "heh thanks phil" dan said. "you okay?" phil said with obvious concern. "yeah..it was just joe..you know, being a douche" dan said awkwardly laughing. "i know what you mean.." phil said. "well, you going to english early?" phil asked. "Yeah" dan replied. "Let's walk together!" Phil said smiling pulling Dan along to walk with him. Dan smiled to himself, Phil always managed to add happiness to his day whatever he did. "What'd you write your free fiction story about?" Phil said breaking the silence. "Oh, i wrote about two guys who fell in love but one of them had to move to L.A. because of his family and the other had to stay in London because he needed to support his family but when it was nighttime for both of them at the two times they would Skype and stargaze trying to find the same stars in the sky because it reminded them that however far away from they are from each other on earth they'll always be under the same stars" Dan said just running out of breath. Phil smiled. "What?" Dan said laughing, "i knowww its cringe and lovey but i like romance every so often" Dan said and winked. "Ok daniel" Phil said laughing. "what'd you write yours ab-" Dan was saying to phil but the bell rang as they got to class. "i'll show you later" phil said taking a seat in the near back of the class. Dan looked around for a good seat and Phil tapped the one next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, i'm not saying joe sugg is an actual bully or anything or that dan actually hates joe irl this is just an au lol i actually love joe sugg btw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English class, literally just that.

Dan sat in the seat next to Phil and watched everyone pile into class. Mrs.Smith stood in front of the class waiting for everyone to quiet down. "Okay class!" Mrs.Smith said sternly, and everyone quieted down. "Thank you, I hoped you all finished the free write that, yes, was due today because we will be sharing it with a classmate and having them writing a prequel and sequel to your hopefully finished story", Mrs.Smith said. "So find someone to share your story with and choose wisely because they'll be your partner for this project for awhile". Friends looked across the room to each other making silent agreements to be partners, some scrambled to finish their story, and Dan, sat there not knowing what to do as usual. He always hated group or partner projects being the awkward and anxious kid he always was. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck why did I write a gay love story for a project I should've known, you idiot Dan.." Dan thought to himself, "please don't get a homophobe partner please no-" "Hey Dan wanna be partners?" Phil put his hand on his shoulder. "wha-at? sure?" Dan studdered. "Gimme your story", Phil smiled at Dan. Dan smiled a little bit and handed his story to Phil, as Phil did the same. *Time passed as both of them read the stories* "So, a love story about two pretty boys in love and some angst" Phil looked up at Dan after awhile and smiled. "heheh..yeah..." Dan said awkwardly. "Well I like it" Phil said laughing gently. " Well Mr. writes about a giraffe who has a short neck and doesn't fit in, I like yours too, even though the giraffe would've died because it couldn't adapt to the environment" Dan said laughing. "Hey! its a pretty deep story danny don't judge me!" Phil said smiling lightly punching Dan. Dan sat there softly (and neatly) laughing with a light blush on his face. "Okay, so on a scale from 1-10 how happy do you want the sequel to be?", Phil asked. "five I guess" Dan replied. "Do you care how this goes?" Dan asked Phil. "Not really heh" Phil said back. "BRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG" The bell rung and everyone stood up. "Don't forget to finish these at home!" Mrs.Smith said before anyone left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah lol sorry, short chapter that wasn't that good, I promise ill get my creativity back soooon. Im tryin but ill get some more chapters soon with a better plot. <3 thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to post new chapters asap, but you know how school is..rude sometimes. Hope you liked this and thanks for reading :D


End file.
